This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A surgical implant may be securely fastened to a bone in a variety of ways, including mechanical fasteners, adhesive, and frictionally-engaged pegs. When a bone implant is securely fastened to a bone, the bone may grow around the implant, further strengthening the interface between the bone and the bone implant. Over time, and as a result of compressive and frictional forces between the bone and the bone implant, the bone may begin to recede at the interface. As the bone begins to recede, the bone implant may loosen with respect to the bone, such that there is movement in the interface between the bone and the bone implant. Movement between the bone and the bone implant may prevent the bone from growing around the bone implant. In addition, it may be difficult to re-secure the bone implant to the bone, since the quality of the bone (e.g., thickness, density, size, etc.) may be such that additional attachment efforts will further deteriorate the bone and/or lead to medical complications.